An exhaust system component, such as a catalytic converter for example, includes a substrate assembly having a catalytic substrate body and an associated insulating mat. A catalytic converter is typically assembled by stuffing the substrate assembly into a shell structure. The substrate assembly is formed by wrapping the insulating mat around the catalytic substrate body prior to insertion into the shell structure. The assembly is then stuffed into the shell structure such that the mat is compressed between the shell structure and the catalytic substrate body. A certain amount of pressure is required to retain the substrate assembly within the shell structure.
During assembly of the substrate assembly, the mat is compressed against the substrate, and then the substrate assembly is further compressed within the shell structure during a subsequent shrinking operation. During the assembly process, the pressure exerted against the substrate body must be high enough to achieve a desired retention pressure level between the substrate body and the mat, but cannot be too high such that the substrate body becomes cracked or otherwise damaged.
One known gauging method utilizes a pressure based system to achieve a desired pressure configuration. A peak breaking force is determined for the mat and substrate body, and a compression sequence for the assembly is then initiated at a force that is less than the peak breaking force. Such gauging systems have proven effective; however, more efficient and cost-effective systems are needed.